


Cheeseburger with no Cheese

by WinterUnicorn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth and Edelgard get boigas, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lindhardt doesn't want to be there, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterUnicorn/pseuds/WinterUnicorn
Summary: “I’m going to order a fish sandwich, cheeseburger, chicken nuggets, french fries, a strawberry sundae, chocolate shake, and, can’t forget about the most important item, a diet soda. Gotta stay in tip top shape.” Edelgard looked at Byleth with wide eyes.





	Cheeseburger with no Cheese

Edelgard stares intently at the menu with a variety of different food options. Byleth stares at Edelgard expectantly. _Didn’t she say she wanted a hamburger back when we were at the apartment? Why is she taking so long to order?_ Byleth was brought out her thoughts when Edelgard turned to look at her with a small pout on her face.

“I don’t know what to order, love. Although unhealthy, everything looks good…..” Byleth sighed. She was starving and just wanted to eat, but unfortunately for her, they have been looking at the menu for almost ten minutes already. Byleth already had her order in mind and was just waiting for Edelgard to decide. Luckily for them, the fast food joint was empty save for a couple people already eating.

“What are you going to order, Byleth?” Byleth flashed a toothy grin at Edelgard as she recited her order.

“I’m going to order a fish sandwich, cheeseburger, chicken nuggets, french fries, a strawberry sundae, chocolate shake, and, can’t forget about the most important item, a diet soda. Gotta stay in tip top shape.” Edelgard looked at Byleth with wide eyes. _How does she have the stomach for so much food?_ Slowly, she turned to look back at the menu. After much thinking, Edelgard decided what she wanted to eat.

“Alright, I’m ready to order. Shall we head to the counter?” Byleth nodded at Edelgard and headed towards the counter with her in tow. The person at the register looked very bored and was nodding off. He only woke up when he heard the two approaching. 

“Welcome to McRiegan’s. Can I take your order?” The man’s voice sounded awfully bored, almost like he didn’t want to be there. Edelgard looked at him up and down before landing on his nametag. She squinted, trying to get a good read on his name before speaking.

“Hello Lin…..hardt. Yes, hello, hi Lindhardt. I- You know what, go on ahead and order first, Byleth.” Byleth looked at Edelgard curiously before stepping in front of Edelgard and reciting her order. Lindhardt stared at Byleth with a blank expression as he input her order into the machine. Lindhardt turned to Edelgard with the same blank expression as soon as Byleth was done reciting her order. 

“And for you?” Edelgard took in a deep breath, ready to respond to his question. Byleth all the meanwhile was waiting to pay and finally eat. 

“I’d like the cheeseburger meal with no cheese.” Both Byleth and Lindhardt turned to look at Edelgard with an “are you serious” look on their faces. Edelgard looked back at them with confusion. _Was it something I said?_ Lindhardt was the first to break the silence.

“Did you mean a hamburger?”

“No, I know what I said. I would like a cheeseburger with no cheese.” Byleth looked at Edelgard with exasperation. Surely Edelgard didn’t mean it, right?

“Love, a cheeseburger without cheese is a hamburger. So just order a hamburger meal, it’s a lot less expensive.” Edelgard turned to Byleth with a fierce look in her eyes. She wasn’t going to back down, not now, not ever.

“I would order a hamburger meal if I wanted it. What I want right now is the cheeseburger meal with no cheese.”

“El, please. You’re making it really hard for me to take you seriously.”

“I am being very serious right now, Byleth.” Lindhardt watched as the two went back and forth with one another. He slowly input Edelgard’s order into the machine. He cleared his throat. Edelgard and Byleth stopped their bickering and turned to Lindhardt.

“That’ll be 26 gold.” 

“Oh, yeah sure.” Byleth reached into her pocket to grab the gold. She gave Lindhardt the gold with a large smile. “Thank you Lindhardt!” Lindhardt waved Byleth off before going to prepare the beverages.

“Whatever. Please step to where it says pickup to wait for your food.” Byleth and Edelgard stepped to the side to wait for their food in silence. It wasn’t an awkward tension filled silence, but a comfortable silence. Lindhardt came back five minutes later with their large order in tow.

“Number 420! You’re order is ready for pickup!” Byleth perked up at their number being called and bounded over to where the food is. She picked the beverages and food up before heading back to Edelgard and nodding at her to walk towards the nearest empty table. Byleth and Edelgard sat down at the table and took their food. Byleth automatically began to dig in while Edelgard waited a couple of seconds before actually beginning to eat.

“Byleth, slow down a bit. I don’t want you to choke on your food.” Byleth looked up from her cheeseburger and smiled at Edelgard. Edelgard smiled fondly as she saw Byleth’s own smile, ketchup and mustard at the corner of her lips.

“Don’t worry El. I’m perfectly capable of eating fast without choking.” Without another word, Byleth resumed eating. Edelgard grabbed her own burger and took a bite. She grimaced as she swallowed the bite she took and put her burger down. Byleth noticed and looked at her questionly.

“This cheeseburger…….may or may not be missing the cheese.” Byleth stared at Edelgard silently. She put her burger down on the wrapper, took her napkin, and wiped her mouth before speaking.

“El. My lovely, wonderful El. You practically _FOUGHT_ for your ‘cheeseburger with no cheese.’How is it that you aren’t going to like it.” Edelgard looked at the table, too embarrassed to look Byleth in the eye.

“It was a tactical error. I didn’t calculate the risk of the cheeseburger actually turning out bad without the cheese.” Byleth sighed at Edelgard’s words. She looked at her meal and back at Edelgard. She pushed her chicken nuggets towards Edelgard.

“Here. You can never go wrong with McRiegan’s chicken nuggets.” Edelgard looked up from the table and to the nuggets. She reached out to the nuggets and hesitantly took them.

“Thank you, love. I will not let this happen again.” Edelgard took a nugget and popped in her mouth, satisfied with the food she was just given. Byleth leaned across the table to give Edelgard a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s fine, El. It was quite cute seeing you so worked up about food.” Edelgard huffed and looked away angrily. A small blush slowly spreading across her face. 

“I am not cute.” Byleth smiled widely at Edelgard’s actions and laughed.

“So, very cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, I honestly don't know what this is. I needed some inspiration to write and someone on discord said burger, so here we are. I hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
